Scary Love
by XxShadowLunaAmethystxX
Summary: Raizy Simmons grew up on the Southside of Riverdale, being initiated into the Serpents at age 12 with her childhood sweetheart, Sweet Pea. They both lost their dads at age 12, and then- Raizy has to be moved to the Northside. She breaks up with Sweet Pea and begins to date, Archie Andrews. After seeing Archie with Ms. Grundy- she meets Sweet Pea again. *Affects Season 1 and 2*
1. 1x10

_/ After some thinking, I decided to rewrite this, starting from 1x10._

 **Betty**

Jughead's birthday party, (if you could call it that), was going horrible. Riverdale High School practically crashed the small inner circle I had planned for Juggie. Everyone was screaming and partying, and Jughead had locked himself in the garage.

There was a loud, sharp knock at the door which made everyone stop. I got confused, but went up to open the door.

A girl, who was around 5'1, with short, choppy hair and dark brown eyes holding a Pop's bag tightly around her hand was looking at me with a pair dark eyes lined with thick, cat eyeliner and long lashes, her dark lips pursed in a thin line. She was wearing a big black shirt with a faded skull on it, under a pair of leggings and combat boots, wearing a leather jacket.

"Hi. Is Jughead Jones here? Also, where's Joaquin and FP?" The girl asked.

"Oh. Juggie's in the garage. FP and Joaquin are upstairs." I informed her. The corners of her lips curled a little and she nodded.

"Thanks. Can I come in?" She asked, looking around. Everyone seemed to be staring at her.

"Holy shit man, she's back." I heard Chuck whisper to Archie.

"Raizy Simmons. How's the Southside?" I heard Reggie sneer as I let her inside.

"Better than seeing your ugly face around Riverdale High, Reggie. How's scoring no chicks working out for you?" I saw the girl raise an eyebrow, and then I gasped.

On the back of her jacket was a Southside Serpent emblem stitched into the jacket.

Raizy Simmons was a Southside Serpent.

"What's a snake doing here?" I heard a boy hiss.

"Get out of here, snake." I saw Chuck snap. Raizy raised a dark eyebrow.

"This birthday parties for close friends of Jughead Jones, right? I didn't imagine him being friends with of any of assholes. I could only see... Andrews, Cooper, Kevin, and Joaquin. None of you fakers, that's for sure." Raizy turned to look at me.

"Cooper. Jughead's in the garage?" She barked. I nodded, terrified. Then, Raizy swiftly made her way towards the garage, but was stopped by Reggie.

"I'm not going to repeat myself, snake. Get out of Bulldog territory." Reggie snarled.

"It's Serpent, Reggie. Or did no one teach you the difference between a snake and serpent, because apparently, you keep mixing them up." Raizy replied coolly, her eyes narrowed at him.

"Why you little-" Reggie was stopped by Raizy, with her free hand, judo flipped him over her shoulder, hearing him groan in pain.

"Thanks, Betty." Then, I saw her disappear into the garage.

 **Raizy**

"Well, I didn't except to fight a Bulldog in the first five minutes." I grumbled under my breath.

'Rai," Jughead breathed out, and we shared a quick hug.

"I brought you some food from Pops, Jug. Your usual." I handed him the bag. Jughead grinned. I knew he was never hungry, and Pops was his favorite to go to.

"Thanks, Raizy." He dug into his burger as I sat down on the couch.

"Where's your old man and Joaquin?" I asked him. I didn't really believe Betty.

"Upstairs," Jughead spoke through a mouthful of food. I nodded.

So, Cooper _was_ telling the truth. I couldn't still trust Northsiders, despite playing the role of one just one year ago.

"Thanks, Jug." The door opened, revealing Cooper again.

"Juggie. Oh, um, I couldn't get your name-" I cut her off.

"Raizy. Raizy Simmons. You're Betty Cooper. Jughead never shuts up about you." I gave her a smirk, causing Betty to turn red.

"O-Oh. It's nice to meet you." She offered her hand out to shake, and I took it.

"Likewise. I need to talk to FP and Joaquin, excuse me." I smiled a little and went to go upstairs.

I heard two people talking, so I guessed that must've been FP and Joaquin. I knocked on the door. The door swung open, revealing FP and Joaquin.

"Come on, kid. Get inside." FP muttered, ushering me inside.

"FP, the sheriff's going around and asking questions. Sweets is asking me questions and I don't know if I can tell him a covered up a fucking murder!" I hissed to him and Joaquin. I was terrified, for the few times of my life.

The other things would've been when Sweet Pea would come home, cuts and bruises all over him. The cuts were mostly on his face, so I would grab the first-aid kit, and then feel relieved that the cuts weren't that deep but still, doubt creeped into my mind that he wouldn't come home.

"Raizy. Calm down. Look, you'll need to lay low for a while longer. If word leaks out-" FP started, but Joaquin interrupted him.

"Then Raizy and I will be thrown into Juvie, FP! College won't be an option for us anymore! And worse, what will Kevin think about me covering up a murder?" Joaquin began pacing around the bedroom, in panic.

"And what will Sweet Pea think, his girlfriend covered up a murder! Oh yes, he'll fucking break up with me and he'll start hooking up with random bitches that will just throw themselves at him. Yeah, that'll be nice." My voice cracked, and I could feel the tears.

That was my fear with Sweet Pea. My biggest fears were:

A: He'd find out I had covered up a murder, and he'd break up with me.

Or

B: He'd find out my past, and he'd break up with me in disgust.

I ended up pacing around like Joaquin did, and I was ready to start crying, but I started breathing so hard that Joaquin noticed and quickly hugged me.

"Hey. You and Sweet Pea- you guys will get through this. Me? I'm a Southside Serpent, dating the sheriff's son. I wouldn't only hurt the Serpents, I'd hurt Kevin. I don't want to hurt Kevin. I'm in love Kevin. Yes, I'm in love with Kevin Keller!" Joaquin shouted the last part, glaring at FP, who looked guilty. He then looked down at me, and kissed my head.

"You'll get through this, Raizy. You have a future. You still singing?" He replied roughly. I nodded timidly.

"Good. You could be Broadway material- maybe belt out Christine from Phantom. Sweet Pea can be your Erik." Joaquin gave me a toothy grin through his tears, making me weakly laugh.

"Y-Yeah. Wait, he can sing?" I asked him.

"Oh yeah. He can. And he can totally hit that note." Joaquin smiled at me, making me laugh.

"Here. Joaquin. Take this, in case our plan goes to shit." FP gave him a bag. Joaquin nodded.

"Let's go back down to the party." FP spoke, and we headed downstairs.

Downstairs, everything had gone to shit. Cheryl Blossom had locked the front door, so we couldn't get out.

"Ah, the person I was looking for! So, Raizy, how's the Southside working out for you, being with those thugs?" Reggie grinned at me. I could still see some blood from his nose- guess I slammed him too hard.

Oh well. I didn't care.

"We aren't thugs, like you Reggie. And the Southside's great. At least people there talk shit to your face instead of being shady and saying it behind your back, isn't that right Archie?" I turned to look sarcastically at Archie Andrew's whose tips of his ears became red.

"Because," I continued, "when I was in the locker room after River Vixen's practice, you could imagine my surprise, when Archie had come into the girls' locker room. Of course, I was confused. Then, I realized, the asshole was kissing me, without my consent! Then, I shoved him off and slammed him against a locker and ran out. So, Archie, instead of talking about how I gave you consent and lying, why don't you tell the truth next time? I didn't give you consent to kiss me, nor do I ever want you to ever kiss me again. That kiss was the worst kiss in my life." I gave him a hard glare, whilst Betty and Veronica Lodge, (I didn't remember people's names really well), stared at him in horror.

"What the hell, Archie?" Betty yelled at him. Everyone looked surprised. Goodie-two-shoes Elizabeth Cooper, was cussing?

Oh, the horror!

"B-Betty I didn't mean it-" Archie stuttered, but I cut him off.

"Yes he did." My attention was on my phone, as my iPhone's tone for Sweet Pea went off.

 **Sir: Where are you?**

 **Pet: At Jughead's birthday party, Sir.**

 **Sir: FP Jones' kid's having a birthday party? Isn't he on the Northside?**

 **Pet: Yes Sir. At Archie Andrew's house.**

 **Sir: You're on Northside territory, Pet. Get out of there.**

 **Pet: I will, soon. I'll be home soon, Sweets.**

 **Sir: Alright. Love you, Rai.**

 **Pet: Love you too, Sweets.**

I saw Archie glare at me, but Betty's glare was colder than mine. That shut up Archie real quick, which I smirked at.

I always knew that Betty Cooper had a backbone on her. Maybe Jughead was being a good influence after all.

"Well. I was at Ethel's house, in the hot tub, and Betty came out, in a horrible black wig and looked a hooker, and almost boiled me alive!" Chuck jumped up, pointing at Betty, who turned red.

That surprised me. Betty Cooper liked that type of stuff? I didn't put it past her, I liked it too. I fiddled with my dog tag on my neck.

"And you want to know the funniest part? She actually thought- she was Polly." Chuck started laughing, and I saw Betty shrink.

Now, that wasn't nice. Polly? Polly Cooper, Betty's older sister? Huh. That was weird.

"But you already knew all about that, didn't you, Jughead?"

That set me off, but it seemed like Jughead was set off more than me, because he aimed a hard punch against Chuck's ugly face, sending him tot the floor, but Chuck responded and punched him back, sending him against a table. Betty and I ran over and helped him up, and FP stepped out of the corner, dragging Chuck out of the house.

I helped Jughead up with Betty and we looked at him.

"Are you okay, Juggie?" Betty asked him, but Jughead had stormed off back inside the garage. I saw Betty beginning to cry, so I hugged her.

"Hey. Go in there and talk to him. He'll listen to you." I looked at her one last time, and I headed outside, my phone beginning to ring, and the caller ID said Sir.

"Hello Sir?" I spoke into the phone as I headed outside onto my motorcycle.

"Pet. Where are you?" I heard Sweet pea's deep voice from the other line, making me squirm.

"I'll be at Pops, Sir. Meet me there?" I asked Sweets shyly.

"If only you'll be good, Pet." Came his rumble.

"Y-Yes. I'll be on my best behavior, Sir." I breathed out.

"Good. I'll see you there, Rai." Then, the line went dead.

I walked into Pops, settling into the usual booth. Even in Pops, the Northside and the Southside were separated.

Left for Northsiders, right for Southsiders.

I slid into the booth and checked my social media in boredom, looking at Toni's snap story, before the door jingled, and I saw Sweet Pea.

"Hey. Thanks for meeting me." I smiled at him, and he walked over, cupping my face and we met in a passionate kiss. I pulled away, dazed.

"You certainly made my night, Rai. Now, what was it you needed to talk about?" He asked as we slid in. I bit my lip, making him growl, but then, he looked concerned. I usually bit my lip because I was anxious to tell him something.

"Rai. What is it?" Sweet Pea asked, holding my hand.

"You… you remember when FP called me and Joaquin in the middle of the night?" I breathed out. Sweet Pea nodded, still confused.

"It was because Jason Blossom was murdered in the Whyte Wyrm's basement. Joaquin and I helped FP cover up Jason Blossom's murder."

A/N: So, I enjoyed this. I wrote this around under an hour, and I really enjoyed writing from this angle. This really gives me more time to plug in Sweet Pea!

Also, thanks to _**adji1995**_ for coming up with the ship name _**Paizy**_. Way easier than just saying Sweet Pea and Raizy over and over again.

Also: thoughts on Riverdale getting a third season with 23 episodes? I think that if they're going to do that, then they'll have to wrap with the whole Hiram storyline.

I love Mark Conselous, but the whole Hiram story is stretching too far and too long for my taste.

Also, was anybody else unsatisfied with the finale? I enjoyed my heavy dose of Sweet Pea, but I honestly wish Jordan Connor had been upped to a series regular. I love him as Sweet Pea so much. He plays him so well.

How'd you like Raizy helping out with covering up Jason Blossom's murder with Joaquin and FP? Gives her more of a storyline to work with, honestly.

So, just to make sure, I'll still keep the old chapters, I'm keeping those in the backburner unless I completely rewrite those two, but it's unlikely.

Bless Grammarly for helping me with the mistakes, it's a miracle for this writing plug-in.


	2. 1x11

**Raizy**

"… What?" Sweet Pea demanded. I nodded meekly. The bell jingled, and we looked over who came in.

"Jones and Cooper," Sweet Pea muttered under his breath. I squeezed his hand in reassurance. A waitress came over and asked what we wanted.

"A cotton candy milkshake, Cajun fries, and a double cheeseburger with some caramelized onions and some sautéed mushrooms. No ketchup for me. Spicy honey mustard too, please. 6 of them." The waitress blinked at me.

"Okay. And you?" She turned to look at Sweet Pea.

"A regular cheeseburger with a large Cajun fries, please. A vanilla milkshake." Sweet Pea spoke.

"Okay. On the house, Serpents." She gave us a smile and we simply chuckled.

"So… you covered up Jason's body?" Sweet Pea murmured after the waitress left.

"Yeah. We stuffed him in the freezer, to make sure his body didn't decay. Then, we dumped him in the river." I replied, playing with my dog tag. Sweet Pea eyed me, a dark look in his eyes, making me shudder.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He replied quietly. We held hands, lacing our fingers together.

"I didn't want to put you in danger, Sweets. The Serpent's already have a reputation; I didn't want to give us a worse name." I replied quietly.

"I don't care. You know the Serpents get blamed for most of the shit that the Ghoulies do." Sweet Pea muttered in my ear. I nodded as he brought me closer and I put my head in his shoulder.

"You don't need to worry about me, Rai. I'll be fine. I can take care of myself." Sweet Pea spoke gruffly, making me chuckle.

"I know, Sweets. I know." I replied.

"But… what are you going to do with the whole murder thing?" Sweet Pea spoke.

"I… I don't know. For now, I'm laying low. At Jughead's party, FP told me and Joaquin to lay low. I don't know what I'm doing to do…" I looked at him, and he gently caressed my face.

"Hey. You'll be okay. Look, nobody's going to notice you. Just lay low with Joaquin." Sweet Pea replied, kissing the top of my head. I nodded as the waitress came back with our food.

"You know, you don't need to protect me all the time, Sweets," I spoke to him as we were walking into our trailer we shared together.

"I know you can take care of yourself, Rai. But I worry about you." He replied as we took off our combat boots, putting them against the wall in our bedroom that we shared together.

"I know, Sweets. But with all this happening, Jason getting murdered, Joaquin and I helping FP stashing the body…" I trailed off as Sweet Pea hugged me.

"Hey. It's okay. Just… tell me what happened. Don't bottle it in. After you got the call, where did you go?" Sweet Pea asked as we sat on the bed.

"I went to the Whyte Wyrm. FP told us to go into the basement." I started.

"The basement? But nobody's allowed to go down in there- at all." Sweet Pea looked confused. I nodded, agreeing with him.

"It's true, nobody's allowed down there. But when Joaquin and I headed down there we… we saw…" I had to stop, because the memory was forever burned into my mind.

Seeing Jason Blossom down on the ground, beaten and tortured, a pool of blood surrounded his dead body.

And, a single bullet hole through his forehead.

"You saw Jason Blossom's dead body." Sweet Pea confirmed. I nodded, a little light-headed.

"I asked him how long Jason had been dead. Not long, FP told me. He instructed that I get the bleach and the scrub. I went upstairs and got the bleach and the scrub. He and Joaquin took care of Jason's body while I scrubbed the floor. The smell of bleach is terrible, I swear. That's why-" I got cut off.

"That's why you smelled like bleach when I heard you come back in. Oh god, Rai. Why didn't you tell me?" Sweet Pea demanded, pacing around like Joaquin and I did.

"I didn't want to worry you. You were already swamped with Serpent duties. And I didn't want to involve you in his murder. Joaquin, FP, and I were enough. We basically did the murderer's-" my eyes widened in surprise as I stood up.

"What? What is it?" Sweet Pea asked in a panic.

"I saw Clifford Blossom outside when I came through the exit of the Wyrm. I secretly followed him to his car. I saw a gun. The same gun that he used on Jason. I think that Clifford Blossom murdered his own son."

 **Sweet Pea**

"What? Why would Clifford Blossom murder his own son?" I asked her, confused.

"Maybe there's more to the maple syrup business we don't know about. The same with Lodge. I know those Lodges. They aren't loaded for a reason, Pea. There's one way you can easily get rich, and we do it too." Raizy looked at me straight in the eyes.

"Selling drugs. Mafia." I answered. Raizy nodded, and we knew what to do.

 **FP**

I didn't want to be awoken by a bunch of loud knocking at the door.

"Dad… who is that?" I heard Jughead spoke groggily.

"Quiet, Jug. I'll go answer the door. Sweet Pea- is Raizy with you?" I hollered through the door.

"Yeah, FP! We might have some inside information about that Blossom kid!" That made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

Did Raizy tell him that she helped cover up a murder? Probably, since Sweet Pea's her boyfriend. They've been dating ever since they were 12, I thought to myself.

"Be right there Simmons!" I yelled, slipping on my Serpent jacket, and opened the door, heading outside.

"Wait, dad!" Jughead yelled, slipping on a sweater.

"No, kid! Stay inside!" I barked at him.

"No, FP. Jughead needs to hear this. He's cracking the case, anyway." Raizy replied. I heaved in a sigh.

"Alright. Come inside, it's freezing outside." I grunted, allowing the two teenagers in.

Sweet Pea eyed Jughead warily, his hand never leaving Raizy's. The couple walked inside and sat on the couch, as Sweet Pea pulled Raizy to close to him as she put her head on his shoulder, taking deep breaths.

"Jughead. This is Raizy Simmons and Sweet Pea. I've known Raizy ever since she stepped foot in the Wyrm with her old man. He will be missed, that's for sure. Raizy's been the longest teenage Serpent we've ever had. Never seen someone so loyal to the Serpents as she is. But, she's a Serpent by blood. She joined when she was 7. I knew she had potential. Her old man was always against her joining, though. Said gang life didn't suit his little princess." I chuckled, remembering the conversations that I'd have with Billie. The guy never liked Raizy being around the Serpents, and I knew how he felt. I never wanted Jughead in the Serpents.

But Raizy, she had seen the horrors of being in gang life really early in her life. Then when she was 11, she walked in, demanding to join the Serpents. I remembered Billie there, and they had gotten into an argument in front of the entire bar, Billie saying that gang life wasn't for her. But Raizy wanted a family, and that the Serpents had always treated her like family, Serpent blood or not. Billie eventually caved in, and she smiled, hugging him and whispering things in his ear that made him smile.

After that, I decided that Raizy wouldn't do the Serpent Charming Dance since she was far too young, (and that tradition was disgusting, but misogyny ran hard), and she chose the Gauntlet, which Billie had protested at.

I protested as well, but Raizy was determined. Billie helped her memorize the laws day in and day out, staying up all night, making sure she memorized it by memory.

" _What is the first law?" I roared in her face._

 _"No Serpent stands alone!" She screamed back._

" _What is the second law?" I roared again._

" _If a Serpent is killed or imprisoned, their family will be taken care of!" She screamed._

" _What is the third law?" I roared again._

" _No Serpent never sheds its skin!" She screamed again, which made me wince. She shed her skin. It never stopped hurting, even after Gladys left with Jellybean._

" _What is the fourth law?" I roared louder, shaking myself out of those thoughts._

" _No Serpent is left for dead!" She screamed back._

" _What is the fifth law?" I roared._

" _A Serpent never betrays his own!" She screamed._

" _What is the sixth law?" I roared, knowing that she knew this. Raizy would become a full-fledged Southside Serpent. She would wear that leather jacket with pride and honor._

" _In unity, there is strength!" She roared this time, making a couple of the older Serpents jump in surprise._

 _Definitely Billie's child, I thought with a grin._

" _Good. You passed the first initiation. Now, retrieve the knife." I motioned to the knife in the snake pit. Raizy looked at it, a little terrified._

" _You can still back out," I told her lowly._

" _No. I'm not going to back down. I'm a Serpent. A Serpent never shows cowardice." She spoke, walking towards the snake pit. Billie followed her, a little terrified. His little girl, becoming a Serpent._

 _Raizy walked up to the snake, and I could still see her a little scared. But then, she regained her posture and her hand shot in, the snake biting into her palm, making her groan, and she retrieved the knife._

 _Smirking, I walked over, holding her hand up like a referee. The bar roared in response._

" _Good job, kiddo." I gave her a smile, which she returned._

" _Well. Since you're too young, you won't be doing the traditional dance." I eyed the pole with disdain._

" _Like hell, she won't. I will not see my daughter stripping for a bunch of old men." Billie growled from my right._

" _That law's disgusting anyways," Raizy agreed with her father._

" _Well. Then, you need to do the Gauntlet." I determined._

" _What? FP, are you out of your mind? She's 11!" Billie roared, looking furious._

" _That is the only way!" I yelled right back at him._

" _There must be some other way!" He protested, but I shook my head._

" _No, old friend. There isn't. She must do the Gauntlet." I looked at Raizy sadly. If she didn't pass this, then all her work would have been for nothing, but then again- she could become a Serpent when she was older, but the look in Raizy's eyes proved me wrong._

" _No daddy. I'm doing the Gauntlet. I can do this. I have a backbone, unlike Debbie Harrison. I touched her a little, and she started screaming at me. Weak ass," she muttered the last part under her breath as Billie looked at her._

" _Sorry, daddy." She muttered quietly._

" _Jaguar! Gather the Gauntlet!" I roared. Jaguar looked at Raizy wearily, and nodded, a group of boys lined up in two lines outside, and Raizy took a deep breath._

" _Don't worry. They'll go easy on you. You're young, but that doesn't mean most of them will hold back, either." I spoke to her._

" _Will you and daddy be watching, FP?" Her eyes glowed with slight innocence, and hope._

" _Course, Rai. We'll always be watching out for you, kiddo." I ruffled her hair, making her giggle. A couple Serpents smiled at the exchange._

" _Ready baby?" Billie murmured in her ear._

" _Ready, daddy." She walked in the middle, grinning._

" _Hit me with your best shot!" She roared, making the other Serpents jump in surprise, but then, they nodded. The sounds of punching were heard, and Raizy got up, facing Jackson. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. Then, he aimed the final punch, sending her down._

 _Raizy got up after a few moments, wiping her mouth from the blood. Billie then took a newly made Southside Serpent leather jacket from Mustang, putting it on Raizy's shoulders as she embraced her new identity._

" _Wear it with pride, baby. The Serpents are your family from now on. Let's hear it from Raizy, the newest Southside Serpent!" Billie roared. The Serpents all roared for their newest family member._

"… FP?" Raizy asked, shaking me out of my thoughts.

"What were you thinking about, dad?" Jughead asked quietly.

"Little Rai's initiation. You should've seen her- both of you. Never seen a girl as proud and determined as her. You chose a good girl, Sweet Pea. She takes nobody's shit, like her Pops. She's a Serpent, like her father before her." I gave Raizy a little grin as she giggled, noting the Star Wars reference.

"How was her initiation, FP?" Sweet Pea asked quietly.

"Very inspirational. She never backed down. 'A Serpent never shows cowardice,' she said to me boldly before she went and retrieved the knife. What does the groan mean, hmm? The snake bit her, and she seemed to enjoy being hurt. Care to explain, Sweet Pea?" I gave him a look. Sweet Pea blushed.

"U-Um… it's this thing we have… I-it's like… a Dom/Sub relationship." He replied.

"You're both legal age, so that should be fine," I grunted out. Age of consent was 17, and since those two were 17, they should be fine, and if it consented, but I needed to ask that too.

"You give him full consent to do this, correct?" I grunted out to her.

"Yes FP. I trust Sweet Pea completely." She replied.

"Good. Using protection?" With red cheeks, they nodded.

"In my opinion, Sweet Pea seems like the rough type, Use birth control instead of condoms. Trust me, with a guy like Sweet Pea, he'll get very annoyed with having to put it on, so use birth control." I gave her a grin, which made her laugh.

"Yes, exactly! Don't worry, FP. I won't get knocked up any soon- I use birth control. I take one before breakfast, lunch and dinner. I'm fine." She smiled at me.

"Good. Although I wouldn't mind seeing little mini Raizy and Sweet Pea's," I grunted with a laugh.

"Dad. Jason Blossom's murder case?" Jughead finally spoke.

"Ah, don't worry kiddo. Just make sure you use protection with Alice Cooper's little girl. Trust me, I've seen her wild side." I sighed at that.

"Dad!" Jughead protested with red cheeks, sending Raizy and Sweet Pea roaring with laughter.

"Right! Hush, hush now. You said you might know something about the murder case?" I looked at the two of them.

 **Raizy**

Once he said that Sweets and I nodded.

"When… when Joaquin and I came to clean up the murder- shut up Jughead-" I gave him a look that basically told him to shut the fuck up, and continued.

"When I was heading out, I saw Clifford Blossom with a gun. I think that was the murder gun. And, one time, I saw the Sugarman. He was talking with Clifford Blossom, something about Jingle-Jangle. He said that he was going to smuggle it into his maple syrup truck to Montreal." I spoke.

"So, old Clifford Blossom is using his maple syrup business as a cover to sell drugs… smart, but stupid, since he let a seventeen-year-old crack his little code…" FP chuckled at that last part.

"Who's the Sugarman?" Jughead asked.

"Like his name sounds. He's the one who makes all the Jingle-Jangle. Our rival gang- the Ghoulies- they make and sell that shit to kids on the Southside. It's slowly trickling into the Northside, though." I replied to him.

"I honestly prefer weed. Jingle-Jangle looks like those sugars that you eat through the little papers. Fucking ruined my childhood," I grumbled under my breath, making Sweet Pea laugh loudly, making Jughead jump.

"Fuck off, Sir." I used his name, making him growl.

"Now, now, you can solve that in the bedroom, you two. Alright… the question is: Are you going to reveal this to the public?" FP spoke.

"No. We could use this as blackmail against the Blossoms. Who knows what the hell Alice Cooper could do with this information," I replied.

"Good point." FP nodded in agreement.

"She could make our lives hell like they already aren't." Sweet Pea snorted from beside me, making me laugh.

"True." I agreed.

"Well, go home kids. Its late, and you don't want to wake up late tomorrow." FP ushered us out of his trailer and we walked back to our trailer, hand in hand.

"Do you feel any better with this?" Sweet Pea asked as we entered our little trailer.

"Yeah," I replied to him. Sweets gave me a look.

"Yes," I replied quietly. The dark intensity was back, and it made me weak in the knees.

"Five minutes. Your ass better be naked." Sweet Pea growled. I nodded, biting my lip with anticipation. Sweet Pea hated it when I bit my lip, but it was a horrible habit- I only bit my lip when we were venturing into the Dom/Sub roles.

Or, when I was anxious.

But, I was excited. My body was on fire, and my heat pooled, causing my heart to race.

"Now, now, what did I say about biting your lip, Pet?" Sweet Pea demanded.

"N-Not to… not to do it, around you… Sir." I heard Sweet Pea's low growl.

"Exactly. And here you are, disobeying me, once again. Tsk tsk." He made a tsking sound with his tongue, making me shudder.

"Have you been a good girl tonight, Pet?" Dom Sweets was on, so Sub Rai had been on tonight.

"Y-Yes," I breathed out. A loud smack responded to my answer. I cried out, the feeling of sweet pain mixed in with my meeting arousal, making me whimper with pleasure.

"Try again." Came his growl.

"N-No," I gasped out. The grip on my hair loosened.

"Good girl."

"I-I have to be home by ten," I whispered breathlessly to him, wincing. If we continued any further, he'd see my bruises and scars.

"It's only six-thirty." Came his smug answer, which made me chuckle nervously.

"Hey. You okay?" Came his quiet voice. I quickly broke out of the scenario, now sitting down.

"There's something I need to show you," I replied quietly. He looked confused, so I gulped and removed my shirt. Bruises and scars bloomed all over my stomach, most were faded, but some were fresh.

"What's this, Raizy?" He demanded.

"You… you know I'm living with my mom, right? Technically, she's my legal guardian. I.. I can't leave her. She's all I have left. When my dad passed… she… she started… abusing me. First, it started with verbal stuff… and then it… escalated into her hurting me… she… she pushed me down the stairs this week, Sweets. That's why…" I bit my lip harder, looking down at him.

"That's why you've been limping lately. Let me see your back, Rai." Sweet Pea breathed out. He helped me stand so he could inspect my back.

"God, Rai. There are so many fucking bruises… baby why didn't you tell me?" Sweet Pea asked, gently massaging my shoulders.

"I didn't want to worry you," I replied quietly.

"That doesn't mean you need to keep this to yourself, Rai. You can't lie to me like this. Your mom doing this to you is considered illegal." Sweet Pea scowled, but his dark eyes were full of anger.

"Since when does Bartemelou Connor care about the law?" I teased him, making him blush as I used his birth name.

"Since I got a girlfriend- and she's the one I care about the most." Sweet Pea announced, making me laugh, but I had to hold myself because my body hurt. Sweet Pea cuddled me into him and I put my head on his shoulder.

"How is your mom, anyway?" Sweet Pea asked me, making me sigh.

"Well, this was from last month, but it's mostly because she throws things at me while she's fucking high on Jingle Jangle. But she's stopped abusing me though. Most of the time, I take her to bed and I tuck her in. She slurs that she's grateful that I'm helping her but… I don't know I'm… conflicted. If I move out of that house, its considered illegal, since she's my legal guardian and I don't really have family…" I mumbled the last part.

"Rai. You have a family. The Serpents are family, babe." Sweet Pea turned me towards him so I could look at him.

"I-I know, but I have to abide by the law, Sweets… I can't just crash in here when I want to…" I replied.

"Please. Mayor McCoy doesn't give two shits. You could live with me, and she wouldn't even bat an eyelash." Sweet Pea scoffed, making me laugh.

"That's true. Or… or I can…" The gears in my head were turning.

"That's it!" I yelled, getting up in alarm.

"What?" Sweet Pea replied confused.

"My dad's will! I need to find my dad's will!" I hollered, running to the front door.

"Rai! Rai wait!" Sweet Pea hollered, and his dom voice kept me in place.

"Stop." I froze on the spot, looking down at the floor.

"It's late." Sweet Pea grumbled. I nodded with a blush, and I walked towards him. He pulled me back into the bedroom with a smirk.

"We'll go tomorrow after sunset, alright?" His deep voice sent shivers down my spine.

"Yes, Sir."

"Alright. You ready to go?" Sweet Pea asked as we made our way towards the door.

"Yeah." I put on my boots, seeing him already dressed. I walked over as we met in a kiss, and I sighed as we pulled away, fitting my body into his, smelling pine and cigarettes on him.

"Alright. Let's go." We walked towards FP's trailer and quickly knocked on the door, and Sweet Pea groaned when no one answered.

"Shit. No one's here!" Sweet Pea hollered. I heard something and saw a flash of red hair.

"Andrews! Get the fuck out of there!" I hollered as I heard the footsteps stop, and the door swung open, revealing Veronica Lodge and Archie Andrews.

"R-Raizy? Wait, what are you doing with a Southside Serpent?" Veronica questioned.

"Shut the fuck up, Lodge. I want to know why you and your ginger toy are here sniffling around FP's trailer." I snarled back at her.

"Hey. Be nice to her!" Archie protested.

"Shut the fuck up, Andrews. Nobody asked for your input." I snapped back at him as I tapped my foot impatiently. This was one thing I had gotten from Sweet Pea- a short temper.

"It's about the murder. I wanted to know if my dad hired one of the Southside Serpents to kill Jason Blossom." Veronica replied.

"Well, your daddy's in jail, and we don't give a fuck about the Blossom kid. It sure wasn't one of the teenage Serpents. We're too busy. The older Serpents maybe, but not us." Sweet Pea told her as he held my hand tighter.

"Busy doing what?" Archie questioned him.

"What's this, Andrews? Twenty questions?" Sweet Pea replied sarcastically. I giggled, and Sweet Pea gave me a smirk. Veronica and Archie gave us a look.

"We're busy with school, Andrews. If you hadn't noticed, we're poor here, and we joined the Serpents so we could have someone looking out for us and our families. We care about our education, unlike you Northsiders." Sweet Pea replied to him coldly.

"Hey. I live on the Northside, that hurts, Sweets." I spoke in fake horror.

"Sorry babe, I don't date Northsiders." Sweet Pea teased me, and I giggled.

"Good thing I'm not my Northsider then." I gave him a smirk, causing him to throw his head back and laugh as I saw Veronica and Archie watch in surprise. We turned to look at them, our scowls back in place.

"What?" We barked together. They flinched.

"Well. Did you find anything?" I asked them. The duo shook their heads.

"No. Nothing," Veronica answered.

 _Oh, thank the mother of the Serpent gods._

"Alright then. Go home. " I started shooing them away, but Veronica stopped.

"Wait, you should come to the school dance!" Veronica replied. I flinched a little.

"Um… school dances aren't really my thing…" I replied, sinking into Sweet Pea.

"It's Alumni Night!" She protested.

"Yeah, well, none of my parents went to Riverdale... wait. Fuck, yes they did. I'm dumb, Sweets. Why are you still with me?" I sighed, looking at him as he chuckled.

"Because I'm the other half of your dumbness, babe." He replied, kissing my forehead. I laughed.

"Well, I have nothing to wear, Veronica. Sorry to disappoint you." I turned to face her. I was suddenly yanked towards her. Sweet Pea growled, pulling me back, like it was a tug of war game.

"Ow! Sweets, loosen your grip, please. You're hurting my right wrist." I groaned. Sweet Pea noticed this and loosened his grip.

"Come on, Raizy! You need to come!" Veronica spoke. I looked at her and then I looked at Sweet Pea.

"Veronica. If I came with Sweet Pea, who's a Southside Serpent by the way, I don't think that people would like that." I reminded her. Archie was even staring down Sweet Pea, and then I remembered what I said about him.

Oh yeah. I hoped Sweet Pea wouldn't find out. I gave Veronica a look, and thankful, she caught on, and she pulled Archie towards her.

"Then we can cover up his tattoo." Veronica spoke. Sweet Pea and I shared a look, having a conversation with our eyes.

"Fine." Sweet Pea replied. Veronica smiled and clapped her hands together.

"Alright! Raizy, you can borrow one of mine! Sweet Pea…" Veronica trailed off.

"I can clean up just fine, Lodge." Sweet Pea grunted with an eye roll, making me chuckle softly as I looked at him.

"Alright! Um, I'll bring the stuff over to your house. You can do your makeup and your hair, if you want." Veronica looked at my growing out boy cut that I had gotten in eighth grade. It hadn't grown out as much, a gene I got from my mom.

Well, there was something I was proud of mom for. Short hair that probably wouldn't grow back in about two-three years.

Thanks, mom. I appreciate it.

"Sure, Veronica. Here's my address." I walked over as she pulled out her phone and I quickly typed it in.

"Thanks, Raizy! See you later!" Veronica dragged Archie away.

"So, how, exactly are you going to cover up my tattoo?" Sweet Pea asked me. I turned to face him.

"Foundation, Sweets. Heavy coverage foundation." I gave him a smirk as he growled, making me laugh as he chased me back to the trailer, squealing.

"You have to get me home." I sighed, remembering that I _had_ typed in my address to Veronica.

Sweet Pea groaned.

"Well, this should be it. Here goes," I sighed as I walked up with Sweet Pea, putting the key into the door, and unlocked it. We slowly walked inside.

"Rai!" I flinched, hearing my mom from the kitchen as she took in some Jingle-Jangle.

"Hi, mom." I got uncomfortable.

"You're finally home! What took you so long, huh?" She yelled. I winced more, wanting nothing than to sink and die.

"I um… had stuff to do." I replied, fiddling with my thumbs. She drowned down some vodka and hiccupped.

"Oh, really?" Yup, she was already plastered. Hopefully, she didn't notice Sweet Pea.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Fuck.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm here to take her to the Alumni Night." Sweet Pea replied smoothly, holding onto my hand tightly. I looked at him, surprised that he actually _sounded_ like a Northsider. My mom was stumbling around, so she must've thought that he was just some random Northsider, but his jacket would've given him away, unless my mom couldn't see well.

"Well! So nice of a Northsider to take my daughter to the dance! Not like some filthy Southsider… is he a Southsider? If he is, you will pay the price." She looked at me dead in the eyes, but they looked so dazed.

I felt fear creep into me.

"Well, girl?" She barked. Swallowing, I shook my head.

"No, Maman. He's a Northsider." I lied, hoping she'd buy it.

"Good. Don't… don't end up like me…" She hiccupped, suddenly looking sadden. Sweet Pea and I looked at each other.

"Oh, your papa… a loyal Southside Serpent, and me, the Ghoulie Queen… I never ever want that life for you, my dear… you are better off here…" She looked like she was reliving some past memories, getting teary-eyed. Sweet Pea and I looked at each other in shock.

"Oh my god." I breathed out softly.

"Rai, my dear? Escort me to bed, will you? I feel… very light-headed…" I ran over and grabbed the bottle of vodka, setting it on the counter.

"Sweets, can you stay by the door in case Veronica comes?" I asked him. He nodded, standing by the door.

"Oh, those damn Lodges! Come to ruin my dear, ruin us indeed!" My mother wailed as I helped her upstairs. Her usual aspirin was set on her table as I helped her to the bed.

"Rosa?" I turned around as I was starting to head back out. Only she called me Rosa, and in personal times, like this.

"Yes, mama?" I replied softly.

"Come here, sweetheart." She motioned me towards her. Her gaze became clear.

"I know, that your boy is a Serpent." I swallowed and waited for the hit.

It never came. Instead, my mother held my hands.

"Mom, you're drunk," I replied.

"High, my darling. I still can see. I know that he is a Serpent, Sweet Pea, is that his name?" I nodded fearfully.

"No, no. The abuse ends here, baby. I should've handed you over to the Serpents a long time ago. You don't deserve an abusive woman as a mother. Oh, baby, come here," She held me close as I started crying in her shoulder.

"Shush, baby. Shush." She ran her fingers through my hair as I cried. I could still smell the Jingle Jangle on her, which made me cry harder.

"Give me about two aspirins, please baby girl." She whispered. I nodded, getting two aspirins as I ran downstairs to get a glass of water.

"Sweet Pea! Get up here with my daughter!" I heard my mom yell from upstairs. Sweet Pea gave me a look, but the tears streamed down my face made him worried.

"Hey. What happened, baby?" He whispered roughly in my ear.

"S-She told me that the abuse was going to end, Sweets. She doesn't deserve a second chance as my mom," I sobbed into his shoulder.

"Hey. Your mom might've abused you, yes, and that is illegal, but she can still change." Sweet Pea murmured in my ear.

"Behind bars, more like it," I replied roughly as Sweet Pea gave me a look.

"Well, yes. But no one has to know." Sweet Pea replied.

"Sweets. Our family has to know. The Serpents need to know this." I put my hands into his, looking at him through wet eyelashes.

"They'll keep her behind bars." Sweet Pea replied.

"It's what I deserve, anyway." Came my mother voice as she came down the stairs slowly as I ran over to help her.

"On the couch, baby, please. Oh, thank you Sweet Pea." My mother gulped down the aspirins and the water.

"Your welcome, Ms. Simmons." Sweet Pea replied.

"Please, call me Ophelia." My mom replied as she regained focus.

"Does this family love to name their kids after Shakespeare?" Sweet Pea grunted, making my mom chuckle.

"Well, it's been a long tradition on my side. I suggested Rosa's middle name to her father." Mom chuckled.

"Rosa?" Sweet Pea rose an eyebrow.

"Oh, she didn't tell you? Her full name? Why Rosa, that is highly disrespectable. You know his full name; why doesn't he know yours?" Mom scolded me as I turned red.

"U-Um…" I trailed off.

"Well. Sit, sit you two. I'll tell you myself, Sweet Pea. Rosa's full name is Rosanna Desdemona Christine Simmons. I might have been watching Phantom of the Opera before I went into labor." She chuckled.

"O-Oh. Because… my full name is Barteomoule Erik Parker." Sweet Pea nervously scratched his head. I turned to look at him in disbelief.

"No. You're kidding!" I replied.

"N-No, actually. My parents actually wrote that on my birth certificate." Sweet Pea turned a lovely shade of red.

"Well! Your full name is certainly pretty as well, Sweet Pea. No need to be ashamed." My mom scolded him.

"H-Honestly, M- Ophelia, I was having a bad thought about you." Sweet Pea spoke.

"Ah, yes. Well, I can't change the past," Mom replied as she drew circles on my arm.

"You can change the present." My mom turned to look at Sweet Pea.

"My parents… weren't the best parents either. My dad left as soon as I was born, and my mom left when I was ten. When I turned eleven though, I met the most wonderful person that I've ever met in my life." Sweet Pea turned to look at me. My eyes widened.

"See, I got into a fight with a Ghoulie. The Ghoulie slammed me against my locker, and to my surprise, I heard a girl yelling at him to stop. When the Ghoulie asked who the hell would ask him to do that, the girl retaliated and said that it was a Southside Serpent. I was surprised. She looked so mature for her age, and then she marched over there and beat up the Ghoulie. I got a hit in, of course. After that, I got nervous. I thought she looked really cut with the frightening eyeliner she put on. So, I asked if I could hang out with her and the rest of the other Serpents. She simply smiled and said, 'Come on tough boy, you can hang out with us.' I practically followed her around that day. Honestly, I didn't care that she was being tough. I liked her enough to start crushing on her the same day I looked at her. Love at first punch, I guess." Sweet Pea was looking at me the whole entire as he spoke, and tears were rolling down my face in happiness.

"Well, Sweet Pea, I am sorry that your parents left you. No one should deal with that. But… I'm glad that you have the Serpents as a family. I should've joined the Serpents, but that misogynic rule of strip dancing on that pole made me disagree quickly." My mom scrunched her nose in disgust as Sweet Pea and I copied her reaction.

"You… you didn't do the dance, did you?" My mom looked at me in the eyes.

"No, mama. I did the Gauntlet." I replied.

"You did the Gauntlet? Well… that is… better than doing a strip show…" My mom muttered that part slowly.

"Rosa. How about I go with you and Sweet Pea?" She asked.

"But mama, you smell!" I protested.

"Well, I can take a shower." My mom replied.

"And, you're wobbling, Ophelia." Sweet Pea added.

"You can both help me." She replied. We looked at each other wearily and nodded.

"I'll help you shower, mama. Stay down here in case Veronica comes, Sweets?" He nodded and I helped my mom upstairs to the bathroom.

"You know, I always wanted to go with your father when you were around this age," Mom sighed as I helped her undress and get into the shower as I stripped down too. I turned the faucet on and made sure the water was warm. I helped her get into the shower and she sighed in bliss.

"Ah, I can't remember the last time I took a shower…" She murmured quietly. I gently washed her with a towel as she gently put on a mask, walking to a corner so I could shower. I heaved a sigh, remembering the time when Sweet Pea and I had taken a hot shower together, but honestly, it ended in us fucking each other's brains out, which, I didn't mind.

"Are you happy with him, mija?" Mom spoke quietly from the corner.

"Yes, Mama. I'm happy with him." I turned to look at her.

"Good, baby. That's good." She seemed to drift off into space.

"Mama?" That brought her back.

"Sorry baby." I stepped back so she could rinse off.

"It's fine, mom. Really." I replied quietly. I was brought into a hug under the water and I sniffled.

"Don't cry, baby. You have him now. After this, I'll look into going into treatment." She replied.

"R-Really?" I was surprised. She never thought about going into treatment before.

"Yes, baby. I'm going to go into treatment. After the Alumni Night. Tomorrow, I'm going. The house is yours, baby. I put it under your name. I paid off the rent a long time ago. You're mature enough to live on your own, so you'll be fine baby. Make sure you go food shopping every week, please don't blow your account with the expensive makeup!" She scolded lightly, making us both laugh.

"Really, mama. That's exciting. You'll get better in no time." I smiled at her.

"I hope so, baby. I hope so."

Veronica ended up coming thirty minutes after mom and I finished our shower together, a dress in her bag as I finished curling my mom's hair. She applied minimal makeup, while I applied my usual winged eyeliner, which made her chuckle.

"Old habits die hard," she said, making us laugh.

Veronica had come upstairs, smiling at us.

"Oh, you look good Mrs. Simmons! Hey Raizy, where's your dad?" Veronica looked around. Mom and I shared a look as I held on her hand.

"He's not here, Veronica. He passed away when I was twelve." I replied quietly.

"Oh, oh Raizy I'm so sorry," Veronica started to apologize, but my mom cut her off.

"No, Veronica, it's fine. We've moved forward." Came her quiet reply.

Moved forward. Not moved on. That, I was happy with. You just had to move forward, not move on. You could never move on. You just had to move forward.

"Oh. Um, alright, Ms. Simmons. Raizy, I'll put this in your room, if that's fine." Veronica replied. I looked up from where I had sprayed some hairspray on mom's hair.

"That's fine, Veronica. My room's the one straight down the hall." I pointed to the door down the hall that was painted black, unlike the creamy colored walls, making it stand out. Veronica nodded and walked to my room, shutting the door.

"You're done, mom. You look beautiful." I spoke as I looked at her in the mirror.

"No, no. That was all, you Rosa." She replied with a smile as she looked at my reflection.

I headed back to my room as I saw the dress laid out for me.

I gasped.

"Veronica… this… this is too much." I backed up a little. The dress was black, and it had a lace pattern, being that it was short in the front, but long in the back. It was a sweetheart neckline, which wouldn't show my neck as much. (Sorry Sweets, looks like you're out of luck tonight). It was finished was a pair of black heels, two inches at the maximum, so I could still walk. She also gave me leggings, since it was cold, and I could wear a leather jacket over it.

"No. This is your night, girl. You wear it." Veronica handed me the dress. I looked at her and nodded, grabbing the things and shooing her out so I could change.

I heard a knock at the door as I tried finding a jacket.

"Come in!" I yelled. The door swung open and I heard heavy footsteps as I was bent down, feeling a finger travel down my back to my ass, laying there.

"Sweets, not-" I turned around fully so I could see him, and I looked like I was slapped in the face. His hair was the same- messy with his signature curl, but it looked like he had it styled a little, still wearing his leather jacket and jeans, but had a black dress shirt tucked underneath with his combat boots.

"U-Um… you look…" My words had been caught in my throat. Sweet Pea was smirking as he surveyed me.

"You look ravishing, Rai." His deep voice sent a wave of wetness to pool in the middle of my thighs.

"T-Thank you, Pea… I-I need to find a jacket to wear," I stuttered, leaning back down as I tried finding a jacket.

"You're looking too hard, Princess." I turned to look at him as he held my Serpents jacket in all its glory. I looked at him and smiled.

"Put it on me?" I asked shyly. He walked closer and I shuddered as I closed my eyes, as he helped him put on the jacket.

"You're missing something," came his husky reply.

"W-What?" I looked at him. He leaned up closer, tilting my head up and gently moved my head to the side, wiping my hair away, and bit down on a sensitive spot on my neck, making me groan. He released his hold, leaving a dark purple mark on me as he licked it, soothing the pain. My thighs were on fire now as he pressed deeper.

"Hmm…" He hummed as he put my hair back, styling it so it could hide the mark, but only so he could be the only one to see it.

"That's better," he rasped, smirking at his creation as I shuddered.

"Bout to fall down on your bed and allow me to fuck you senseless?" He questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"M-Maybe… but n-not tonight…" I breathed out. He nodded and extended out a hand.

"Shall we?"

"We shall."

Hushed whispers were what we got as we walked into the gym, so people must've seen our jackets, but mom simply glared at them and they scampered away.

After seeing the performance from Archie and Veronica, Sweet Pea excused himself for a smoke outside, and I was left with my mom.

"Hey. You alright Rosa?" Mom spoke as we stood near the door.

"I'm fine, mom," I replied. I heard some arguing so I montioned mom to follow, and we walked down the hallway.

"… So you lied to me- Raizy!" Jughead spoke. The other teens that were with him looked at me in surprise.

 _The blond one must be Betty_ , I thought with a grimace.

"Hey, Jug. What's going on?" I asked him. Jughead gave me a dark look, which made me look at the threesome, which consisted of Betty, Veronica, and Archie.

"Hi, Ophelia." Jughead waved slightly to my mom.

"Likewise, Jughead." My mom replied gently.

"Guys- Jughead!" I saw Kevin run in. The door opened and I saw Sweet Pea walk back inside, eyes widening as he saw all the adults in the room.

Alice Cooper. Hermione Lodge. Fred Andrews.

Shit.

"What's a Serpent doing here?" Alice questioned.

"You shut the fuck up, Alice." My mom snarled. The kids, (mostly Jughead), looked at her in surprise.

"Now, now Ophelia-" Alice started to say, but my mom cut her off.

"Sweet Pea is with us, now shut the fuck up." My mom snapped back as Sweet Pea made his way over to me and held my hand and I gave it a firm squeeze.

"What is it, Kev?" Betty asked Kevin.

"Jughead- it's your dad. He was just arrested for the murder of Jason Blossom."

I couldn't think. The world felt like it was taken under my feet. The world swirled around me as I remembered the flashbacks of me helping FP and Joaquin dispose of Jason Blossom's body.

The blood.

"Oh my god! Rai, Rai, Rai you stay with me! Rai!" Sweet Pea hollered as I fell backwards, seeing his concerned face, and my world became black.

/ Ah so… I didn't plan for it to be _this_ long, shit. 7,000+ words. _Way_ longer than the last one, but episode 11 was jampacked.

I'm stuck in summer school so that's why its taken so long to update, but this should satisfy all of you, hopefully.

Likewise, most of this was with Raizy's mom, so hopefully, you liked the part with her mom.

So, why is Raizy's mom not being a total crazy bitch and hitting Raizy? Other than that little threat, but there's nothing else about her that seems abusive, in fact, she seems very sad! What's making her want to go to therapy?

Obviously, I know why, but pitch in your theories down below, I'd love to hear em.

So, did you like this chapter? Hated it? Loved it? Feel free to leave some flames down below if you're feeling daring.

I'm signing off for now. See y'all in chapter 3.


End file.
